The Zionite solution
by Mecha Lord
Summary: A Visitor comes to aid the Nirvana and help his troubled planet that is next in line for the harvest. this isn't what really happens so please watch the anime and figure it out for ourself


The Zionite Solution

_**. Brief History of the Planet Zion:**_

A.D. 2450: Humans leave Earth to Colonize universe after World War ravages Planet.

A.D. 2490: Humans find the planet Zion after years of searching for a suitable Planet.

A.D. 2500: Republic of Zion established

A.D. 2505: Scavenger, an alien race that destroys planets after they have ravages their natural resources, wage war on Zionites.

A.D. 2555: War with Scavengers finally ends

A.D. 2600: Planetary defense ring finally finished, started immediately after war with Scavengers, Stalingrad V1 ships Completed along with all other V1 ships in the Zionite fleet

A.D. 2700: Earth mutants, humans mutated due to ravaged Earth's radioactivity and toxic air, wage war on Zion.

A.D. 2745: war with Earth ends after Battle of Saturn when a mistake on Zion's part the Second Fleet attacks Earth and destroys the planet

After Terra (A.T) 01: Mass funeral for Earth

A.T 05: V2 ships start construction, Veritech technology discovered

A.T. 20: V2 ships finished, First Veritechs now combat ready

A.T. 30: all Models of Veritech complete testing phase and are made as standard use space combat aircraft

A.T. 35: non-transformable fighters and Alpha fighters begin combat testing.

A.T. 37: Harvesters, beings that harvest humans as natural resources, try to take over Zion, Zion retaliates and begins war with Harvesters, V3 ships completed

Story:

"Captain Ryujin, clear for launch." The young air traffic controller said to Captain Jonathan Ryujin, a man of 23 years with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thin muscular build.

"Ok, VT-101 launching" Jonathan stated. Immediately his sleek veritech screamed out of it's landing bay at mach 4. The veritech he was piloting looks similar to an American F/A-18 but it can transform into a large humanoid mech or a crossbreed between a mech and a fighter.

"Sir, the lightning terrors are all on leave right now are you sure you want to do this?" The operations officer of the ship he was on, the Pyroryu an aircraft carrier stationed on the defense ring.

"Thanks, but I think I can examine a spacial abnormality by myself."

"Ok, but I don't think that Sgt. Ryujin will agree with you."

"Leave her to me."

"Ok sir, you're leaving my effective radio range. See ya when you get back."

"See ya." Jonathan said turning the throttle to its maximum setting and jetting away until Zion was just a little spec in the distance.

" Ok, I could've sworn that I saw a battle around here. Oh shit!" Jonathan shouted dodging enemy fire, smoothly turning his fighter into its mecha mode. Dodging and weaving through enemy fire, Jonathan retaliated, letting off a steady stream of fire from his long-range energy rifle, destroying all the cube-types in one shot.

"Now, where's the enemy's target." Jonathan stated, scanning the radar screen when suddenly a small blip on his spherical radar screen called some attention to itself.

"What's this?" he asked. "A dread. Finally, I'll figure out what's been happening with these Harvester attacks on our ships and that spatial abnormality."

"This is VT-101 calling the dread in my radar range!" Jonathan shouted through his intercom.

"This is Meia Gainsborough, VT-101 I see you on my scanners. Why are you here?" A blue eyed girl with a metal cowl over her right eye said with a certain amount of suspicion.

"This is Captain Jonathan Ryujin of the Zion military." Jonathan said, " and I'm here to see what this abnormality is, the scanners on my ship sensed that there was a large scale transformation out here. Can you take me to your ship so I may examine the cause of this abnormality."

"Ok Captain, I'll take you to my ship." She said, her silver dread darting off into the distance."

"Thank you miss." Jonathan said, reconfiguring his veritech to fighter mode and jetting off to follow the silver streak in the distance. Then suddenly a ship, large as an aircraft carrier, with a silvery blue paint job and emblazoned on the side was one word, Nirvana.

"This is Meia, I have a visitor." Meia said to her elderly captain.

"I'll come in behind you, miss." Jonathan said lining up for the approach.

"Land in the back hanger and find a place to put your mech." One of the female technicians said. And immediately, Jonathan reconfigured into mech mode and landed safely into the hanger and put himself in the alcove besides the vanguard.

"Follow me." Meia said, leading him through the endless passages of the ship.

"Hello stranger." The elderly captain said after the two made it to the spacious bridge deck. "What brings you to our humble ship."

"I would like to know what planet you are from and what was the large Pexis reaction like a transformation." Jonathan stated with his usual military flair.

"Right to the point I see." The first mate, BC, stated

"I'll handle this captain." Meia said standing between Jonathan and her captain. "We are pirates from the planet Majare and some male prisoners from the planet Tarak."

" Wait, the males and the females on this ship and the males are from different planets?" Jonathan inquired.

"Yes in the case of our planets men and women don't live together"

"Ok continue."

"We are also being chased by the harvester hordes who wish to harvest us for our genitals."

"Ok now that I know who y'all are, I am Captain Jonathan Ryujin from the planet Zion. We have also been chased by the harvesters but for a different part, they hunt my people for our brains and heart tissue."

"Wow, this is interesting." Duelo said "I'm sorry, continue."

"Ok, The Jovian harvesters are now charging our planet for the final harvest of Zion.

"What!" The pirates all shouted.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan inquired.

"We were under the impression that the harvesters were from the Earth, and so have all the other forces we've met." Meia said.

"Oh, I forgot y'all don't know what happened to earth 40 years ago." Jonathan sighed, " The Terrans, people from Earth, waged war against Zion and unfortunately," Jonathan took a long, deep breath, "during one of our battles with them, the second fleet completely destroyed the planet Earth."

After this news, the bridge was completely silent. The females shocked on what they had heard coming from this stranger's mouth. It was silent until Meia spoke up.

" So who are these things."

" I told you. Jovians, or people from the planet Jupiter. They envy our superior body structure. So they are harvesting our body parts to benefit their conquest." As he said this he glanced over at the baby crib stationed by Ezra. Apon seeing it, he rushed over to the crib's side. "What planet did this come from?"

"It's from Majare." Meia said, "why?"

"Because I was found in one of these when I was just an infant."

"Interesting," Duelo said, "could you stop by my office


End file.
